


sadness and happiness.

by theholylight



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), but can be read as stand alone(s) as well, but the focus of this drabble collection will be the three ships ive tagged, non canon and platonic ships will also appear as i take requests, otp, some of the drabbles are connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: A drabble collection based on some of my favorite couples from Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi/Junjou Romantica. Some are in line with canon, some will be AU, some pre-canon, some post-canon...(I also take requests as long as they are not too sad and still rated T :D)





	sadness and happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia: Ritsu confesses his love for Takano, fearing he would lose him after everyone but them seemed to find their happiness.

"What? Is there something you have to say?"

Ritsu didn't like the cold tone in the voice of his old senpai but... then again, that's what he deserved, didn't he? After they caught Yokozawa-san with the Editor-in-Chief of Japun, the brunet had run off, mainly out of shock and less so because he knew that would make Takano's point even more obvious - everyone around them, seemingly, had a partner and was happy. Everyone but them. And even if he had those pesky thoughts in his head as he continued to refuse, even to himself, that he was in love again with his ex-boyfriend.. 

... as he was lost in thought, Takano rushed past him, in a way in which it was hard to see his face. Something inside of him reared it's head. Something told him that - if he let the older man leave Marukawa tonight - it would be the last. No more harassment, no more questioning feelings... no more Takano-san.... and yet, instead of being happy, that mere thought didn't set well with Ritsu. Putting all of his problems out of his head - his mother and her insisting on him marrying An-chan - the junior editor rushed ahead, catching the older man just as he was about to leave the building.

"Takano-san, l-listen to me..." 

"..." 

"... hey, I have something to say!" Ritsu grabbed the other's arm, refusing to let go even as the older editor struggled. This time, he would say how he felt, refusing to let his fear guide him any longer. "T-takano-san, please..." 

"Tch, it better be go...-" 

"I LOVE YOU!" 

It - his confession, _again_ , **at last** \- burst out of the brunet's chest before he could stop himself, arms wrapping around Takano as he did.

"I LOVE YOU, you...! Takano-san!" 

Ritsu could hear a chuckle rumble through the other's body as his arms wrapped around his smaller form.

"Oh, you idiot... I feel like I'm dreaming, this is..."

"... _real_." emerald eyes looked up into hazel tinted with some gold. "I've loved you for ten years... even if I refused to let myself believe so. L-let's not hurt each other again, alright?" 

"Yeah..."

And so they remained there, in the lobby of Marukawa Publishing, until the morning, when the first office workers as well as some of their co-workers from Emerald found them curled up on one of the sofas. 

 


End file.
